


I was once a human too

by OftenSHA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cute Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, M/M, Shy Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, just jaehyun being cute and shy in front of doyoung but he eventually becomes brave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenSHA/pseuds/OftenSHA
Summary: Jaehyun is contented being a century old vampire who’s gotten used to drinking his coffee everyday and tending to his cat, Elizabeth.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	I was once a human too

**Author's Note:**

> hello there ^^ this is supposed to be a one shot but then i decided to make it chaptered :))) I just wanted to write a fic where jaehyun is a vampire and of course we put doyoung here since im a big jaedo trash

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Like his heart is beating again because he is dead, well technically, he is undead and his heart should have stopped beating a long time ago. Why does he feel heat pooling in his chest like he got his life back? Why does the new barista in White Night café he frequently visits have to smile at him at seven in the morning like he is not grumpy he has to get up so early for his work? Jaehyun wonders and wonders but he knows that he wanted to see the cute barista’s smile again.

It’s been a month since his first encounter with the cute barista, _Doyoung_. He got his name on his next visit which is just the following day. He was contented with his life, never wanting to create a relationship with anybody. Jaehyun is contented being a century old vampire who’s gotten used to drinking his coffee everyday and tending to his cat, Elizabeth.

Falling for Doyoung was never in his plan on spending this decade but the other made it so hard for him especially when the barista wrote his phone number on the napkin he gave Jaehyun as he handed the warm coffee. He did not message or called him, he just left the napkin on his desk. Dumbly sitting there and mocking him for being coward.

On his seventh visit in the café, Doyoung started a small talk with him. Keeping him engaged even though his replies were short and coming off as cold. He thinks that the other will be bored and just walk away if he continued with his cold demeanor. Doyoung did walk away, leaving a regretful (he will never admit it) Jaehyun but came back a minute later with a cheesecake and two forks. Slipping on the chair he was sitting on a while ago, adjusted it to be closer to Jaehyun and handed him the other fork.

Maybe that’s when he knew, he does not want to be an immortal anymore because he found someone to spend his life with. Okay, that was unexpected for him to think about and it’s sappy. It is finally the moment when he admits to himself that falling in love is one of the greatest feelings he could feel. He needs no beating heart to be in love because Doyoung makes up for it.

The other vampires in the clan he belongs to are not happy that he is starting to feel soft for a human. They started to question his loyalty to the clan suddenly. They foolishly believe that humans are just mere source of food for them, Jaehyun thinks differently.

He then stopped coming to the café he frequently visits and gets his coffee from other shops but it is more bitter now.

It’s been months since he last saw the gummy smile that welcomes him along with the inviting smell of coffee. It’s been months since he lived his life too. He’s holed up in his bed, not wanting to get up to face a new day in his immortal life. It was foolish for him to think he’d be able to have him, to call Doyoung _his_.

Another three months has gone before getting fed up of the too bitter coffee that the café 20 minutes away from his home, farther than the café Doyoung works in. One day, he defeatedly walked to White Night café hoping he will not cross paths with the man who’s having a permanent space in his mind at the moment. A small part in his mind kept wishing he’d meet Doyoung because he’s been starving from the gummy smiles and affection of the other.

Jaehyun looked everywhere, from the counter to the area where the drinks are prepared but no Doyoung on sight. He proceeds in ordering his usual drink with a heavy heart. He can’t wait to get out of the shop, it suddenly suffocated him at the thought of not seeing Doyoung.

“Brewed coffee for Jaehyun.” Someone called out and he immediately got up from his seat. After giving the man in the counter a small smile, the bell in the entrance chimed signaling a newcomer. 

  
“Jaehyun!” a bubbly voice called out his name for the second time that day. He turns to the owner of the voice and was surprised to see Doyoung dressed in more casual clothes with his bag hanging on his shoulders. The sight is dreamy, Jaehyun feels soft and is now melting from the bright smile Doyoung is giving him.

  
They met again and this time, Jaehyun knows that it is okay for him to run towards his happiness. Jaehyun realizes he needs to live his life according to what he wants and not from what others dictate.

  
He started to visit the White Night daily again, greeting Doyoung in the counter before the other does and they’d both laugh after it. Shy smiles are being exchanged between then until the person behind Jaehyun clears their throat, interrupting the two.

  
Jaehyun feels like he is a different person when he’s with Doyoung. He does not ignore his feelings this time instead he shows it through subtle looks and touches that he wishes it conveys what he truly feels.

  
Doyoung sat beside him, a tall glass of sweet drink and a piece of cheesecake in his hands. He’s used to the other’s order, smiling softly as he watched the cream in Doyoung’s drink get into his lips. He stares at how Doyoung’s tongue tried to lick the cream off, gulping as he noticed there is some left on the corner of the lips. He does not wipe it clean for Doyoung but left it there, watching the other talk about all the things and barely notices the drying cream on his face. It was an endearing sight for Jaehyun.

  
It was during Doyoung’s break time from work when Jaehyun found the courage to asked the other if he wanted to catch the new superhero movie on cinema. Doyoung was ecstatic, he’s been waiting for the movie to come out and maybe, he’s waiting for Jaehyun to make the first move too.

  
“Friday at 7pm? Is that fine with you?” Jaehyun asked before sipping his coffee and Doyoung excitingly nods at him, his eyes twinkling and anyone could see how in love he is.

  
The movie was amazing especially when you’re beside Doyoung who kept on giving comments when some scene upsets him. It was cute when the other reaches for his hand for support whenever an action scene came. Jaehyun might have missed half of the movie just because his focus was on the male beside him and the warm he radiates. It is one of the few times that he enjoyed being with someone. It has been so long, Jaehyun thought he forgot how it feels to just get lost in the moment.

  
After the movie, they decided to have a dinner in Doyoung’s favorite Korean restaurant near the cinema. Jaehyun was shocked at first when Doyoung placed a piece of pork in his bowl of rice, he smiled at the other and ate it happily. Being a century old vampire, he trained himself to eat other food like what humans have other than blood. Of course, he still needs to drink blood but after years of getting himself to adapt, he has successfully hidden the fact that he wants to vomit everything that he eats after. They left the restaurant after eating and opting to buy ice cream in convenience store.

  
They were seated on the chairs provided by the store outside. It is almost twelve midnight, there are few people lingering on the streets but the night is silent. Doyoung is in his third choco-mint ice cream while Jaehyun is struggling to finish his first chocolate sundae.

  
There are no words exchanged, just them contented that there is someone beside them. Jaehyun feels that almost familiar heat pooling in his chest and stomach. He pays it no mind and continued to stare at the stars in the sky.

  
He walked Doyoung home, their hands dangerously close to each other as they walk. Jaehyun attempted many times on holding the other’s hand but Doyoung beat him to it. His hands may be cold but Doyoung doesn’t mind, he can provide warm for the both of them.

They arrived in front of the building apartment that Doyoung lives, the silence between them continues but their hands are still connected. No one wants to let go, both are wishing for time to go slow so that they can still bask in each other’s presence. Jaehyun is the first one to speak.

  
“I’m going to see you again tomorrow. I mean I want to see you again.” The last words came out almost undecipherable. He’s too embarrassed to admit his feelings out loud.

  
Doyoung just stares at him to the point it made him uncomfortable because a beautiful human is too focused on him. Doyoung then smiled and give him a fleeting kiss on his right cheek.

  
Jaehyun stood there frozen, watching Doyoung walk towards the entrance of the building.

“ _See you tomorrow_.” Jaehyun heard. The smile did not disappear on his face the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you'll leave some comments :>>>
> 
> and i know ive never been active here in my account but i swear that i read all of the fics in the jaedo tag and giving kudos as a guest and leaving comments on a diff name hehe


End file.
